falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Tidslinje
I denne artikkelen finner du en tidslinje med informasjon om hva som har skjedd i Fallout verdenen. Informasjonen er hentet fra The Vault, som igjen har hentet det fra forskjellige kilder: Noe er hentet fra Fallout Bible 0, skrevet av Chris Avellone. Mye er hentet fra den originale Fallout 1 tidslinjen, skrevet av Brian Freyermuth og Scott Campbell. Noe informasjon fra før FO1 ble lagt ut av Rob Hertenstein, og noen datoer ble lagt til av Chris Avellone. I tillegg inneholder denne Tidslinjen alle datoer fra holodisker, dialoger i Fallout 1, Fallout 2 og Fallout 3, samt gamle dokumenter fra Fallout Bible, samt designdokumenter fra Van Buren. Dette er sansynligvis den mest komplette tidslinjen for Fallout. Merk: Falloutverdenen er ikke vår verden, men den splittet fra våres omtrent etter Andre Verdenskrig. Spillet tar riktignok plass i fremtiden, men det tar plass i en alternativ fremtid, slik man trodde fremtiden kom til å være på 50-tallet. 20. århundre: 1942 | 1943 | 1961 | 1969 | 1992 2020s: 2020 | 2021 | 2022 | 2023 | 2024 | 2025 | 2026 | 2027 | 2028 | 2029 2030s: 2030 | 2031 | 2032 | 2033 | 2034 | 2035 | 2036 | 2037 | 2038 | 2039 2040s: 2040 | 2041 | 2042 | 2043 | 2044 | 2045 | 2046 | 2047 | 2048 | 2049 2050s: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 2060s: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 2070s: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 2080s: 2080 | 2081 | 2082 | 2083 | 2084 | 2085 | 2086 | 2087 | 2088 | 2089 2090s: 2090 | 2091 | 2092 | 2093 | 2094 | 2095 | 2096 | 2097 | 2098 | 2099 2100s: 2100 | 2101 | 2102 | 2103 | 2104 | 2105 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 2110s: 2110 | 2111 | 2112 | 2113 | 2114 | 2115 | 2116 | 2117 | 2118 | 2119 2120s: 2120 | 2121 | 2122 | 2123 | 2124 | 2125 | 2126 | 2127 | 2128 | 2129 2130s: 2130 | 2131 | 2132 | 2133 | 2134 | 2135 | 2136 | 2137 | 2138 | 2139 2140s: 2140 | 2141 | 2142 | 2143 | 2144 | 2145 | 2146 | 2147 | 2148 | 2149 2150s: 2150 | 2151 | 2152 | 2153 | 2154 | 2155 | 2156 | 2157 | 2158 | 2159 2160s: 2160 | 2161 | 2162 | 2163 | 2164 | 2165 | 2166 | 2167 | 2168 | 2169 2170s: 2170 | 2171 | 2172 | 2173 | 2174 | 2175 | 2176 | 2177 | 2178 | 2179 2180s: 2180 | 2181 | 2182 | 2183 | 2184 | 2185 | 2186 | 2187 | 2188 | 2189 2190s: 2190 | 2191 | 2192 | 2193 | 2194 | 2195 | 2196 | 2197 | 2198 | 2199 2200s: 2200 | 2201 | 2202 | 2203 | 2204 | 2205 | 2206 | 2207 | 2208 | 2209 2210s: 2210 | 2211 | 2212 | 2213 | 2214 | 2215 | 2216 | 2217 | 2218 | 2219 2220s: 2220 | 2221 | 2222 | 2223 | 2224 | 2225 | 2226 | 2227 | 2228 | 2229 2230s: 2230 | 2231 | 2232 | 2233 | 2234 | 2235 | 2236 | 2237 | 2238 | 2239 2240s: 2240 | 2241 | 2242 | 2243 | 2244 | 2245 | 2246 | 2247 | 2248 | 2249 2250s: 2250 | 2251 | 2252 | 2253 | 2254 | 2255 | 2256 | 2257 | 2258 | 2259 2260s: 2260 | 2261 | 2262 | 2263 | 2264 | 2265 | 2266 | 2267 | 2268 | 2269 2270s: 2270 | 2271 | 2272 | 2273 | 2274] | 2275 | 2276 | 2277 | 2278 | 2279 24. århundre: 2316 1942 * Sierra Army Depot blir bygd. Hensikten er å lagre og opprettholde defensivt millitærutstyr. Ble opprettholdt frem til 1991. Dette er noe som virkelig skjedde, før Fallout universet splittet fra vårt.Sierra Mission Statement holodisk i Fallout 2 1943 *Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development Facility, under kodenavnet the Reservation, er ferdig bygd. Los Alamos blir en del av forskerteamet som jobber med Manhattan Project.Reservation design document for Van Buren 1961 *5. mai: Captain Carl Bell hos the United States Space Agency (U.S.S.A.) ble det første mennesket i rommet. Både Kina og Sovjet krangler om hvem som var først. Captain Bells tur i Romkapselen Defiance 7 varte i tolv minutter og syv sekunder, og tok en tur rundt jorden. Bell døde da skipet krasjet under landing.Museum of Technology in Fallout 3 1963 * Innen 1963 var Amerika delt inn i tretten samveldeland, hvert med mange land. Flagget er endret til å passe dette med tretten stjerner. Tolv i en sirkel og en i midten.The Valiant 12 flagget vist i Museum of Technologybruker dette designet. Oppdelingen av Amerika til 13 samvelder ble først uttenkt av Leonard Boyarsky under utviklingen av det første Fallout.. * 16. juli: Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 med U.S.S.A. astronautene Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris og Captain Michael Hagen lander på månen. Astronautene blir de første til å sette fotene på en planet utenom Jorden. *14. november: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lander på månen. 1992 *Sierra Army Depot sitt oppdrag blir endret. De er nå ansvarlige for å fjerne koblinger mellom butikker med ekstra ammunisjon og andre unødvendige ting i forhold til hæren, fra millitære formål. Dette oppdraget skal ikke bli overskygget av the Industrial Operations Command (I.O.C.), som sammen med Environmental Protection Agency (E.P.A.) hjalp med en lettere og renere måte å fjerne millitært utstyr. Dette oppdraget fortsatte til 2050. 2010 *''Delta IX'' raketten blir bestilt av U.S.S.A. Raketten er den siste bemannede rakketen til månen. 2021 *Hubris Comics begynner å utgi tegneseriehefter.En datamaskin inni Hubris Comics sin bygning i Fallout 3 2034 *''Delta IX'' raketten blir konvertert til millitære formål. Seksjonene for staff og instrumenter bler byttet ut med et atomhode. På en data i Museum of Technology i Fallout 3 står det nesten 15 år etter 2020, som blir tolket som 14 år her. 2037 *Mr. Handy serien av robotter blir brakt på markedet, som en generell bygnings og vedlikeholdsmaskin av General Atomics InternationalMr. Handy design document. 2039 *Prometheus Coal, en del av Poseidon Energy, åpner en kull mine midt i Utah. En liten landsby grunnleges like ved. Den blir kalt for Eagle RockBurham Springs design document for Van Buren *En tidlig bug i Mr. Handy robotter som skapte forstyrrelser i bruken av flere armer er fikset med en oppdatering av hardware, med ingen store problemer siden.. 2040 *Tibbets Prison blir styrt av Amerika sammen med Vault-Tec og Poseidon Oil til å knytte sammen Safehouse Project. Den 5. april 2040 bestemmer Secretary of the Army at det skal bygges nye Disciplinary Barracks, med plass til 456 innsatte. Prislappen kommer på $363 millioner i bygning. Bygningen blir ferdig i høsten 2045Tibbets Prison design document for Van Buren. 2042 *Et stort jordskjelv finner sted i Mexico City. Mr. Handy konstruksjonsrobotten er det som selger best i Mexico. *Juli: diskusjoner med Vault-Tec for å avgjøre plass og funksjonalitetskrav for de nye Tibbet fasilitetene. *3. september: Combined Arms Center Commander får en kort briefing om USDB prosjektet, og velger ett av tre design for videre utvikling. Han ber også Corps of Engineers om å finne en alternativ plass for denne fasiliteten, ettersom at den geologiske evaluering av det omliggende området rundt stedet for Trustee Unit viser seg å være upassende. Diskusjoner involverende mulig forflytning av fengselet og andre prosjekter er også diskutert, noe som ledet til det eventuelle three-rail systemet. 2044 *Nuka-Cola blir oppfunnet av John Caleb-BardbertonSierra Petrovitas dialog i Fallout 3. *The Great Passion Frui Famine treffer Amerika. Folk merker smaken i Nuka-Cola når smaken endres. 2050 *Sierra Army Depots oppdrag endres igjen. Det nyeste innen teknologi blir satt inn, og stedet blir fra nå av brukt for å utvikle robotiske, biologiske og konvensjonelle våpen. Dette foregår frem til 2076. 2051 * Amerika legger mer press på Mexico mens de prøver å beskytte sin interesse i oljelagerene sine. De påstår at politisk ustabilitet og forurensing fra Mexico virker som en trussel mot landet. Forskjellige økonomiske sanskjoner brukes for å destabilisere Mexice, og det amerikanske millitæret innvaderer Mexico for å holde oljerefineriene i gang, og passe på at olje og drivstoff fortsetter å komme seg over grensen, på Mexico sin betaling. Nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible 0. *Carol, som senere blir ett ghoul, blir født. Greta's dialog i Fallout 3. 2052 * En TV-dokumentar dypt i oljefeltene i Texas viser mangelen på olje til amerikanske husstander, og viser hvor dyp energikrisen egentlig går. * April: The Resource Wars begynner. Mange mindre nasjoner går konkurs, og Europa, som er avhengig av oljeimport fra Midt-Østen, svarer på de stigende oljeprisene med millitære handlinger. Den lange krigen mellom European Commonwealth og Midtøsten begynner. * Mai - Juli: Forente Nasjoner, som allerede sliter, begynner å kollapse. I en serie opphetede diskusjoner, trekker mange nasjoner seg fra FN mens de prøver å holde fred. Denne informasjonen kommer fra Chris Avellones tidslinje Fallout Bible. Ifølge Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisken, som Avellon sier er non-canon, ettersom det ble endret av Sierra Army Depot soldater, eksisterte enda FN i 2074 * Juli 27: Forente Nasjoner er offisielt oppløst. Capitol Post terminalen i Fallout 3 * Amerika stenger grensene sine for bølgen av innvandrereVault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure timeline. * Den siste bemannede måneturen skjer. * Den godt kjente Nuka-Colas Dazzling Blue falskefarge ble satt som standard etter en spørreundersøkelse, som viste at 86 av 100 personer likte best den fargen. Sierra Petrovitas dialog i Fallout 3 2053 * Viruest "New Plague" oppstår, og dreper flere titusener. Amerika stenger grensene og den første nasjonale karantene blir erklært. Pestens kilde er ukjent, men rykter vil ha det til at det er et genetisk bygd våpen.Hendelsen blir nevnt av ZAX i Fallout, mens datoen kun er nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible. * ZAX 1.0 blir slått på, utviklet av Vault-Tec. Det var til å begynne med en prototype av systemene som skulle styre hvelvene, men blir gitt til regjeringen for å hjelpe Department of Energy å samle ressursdata. Innen ett år blir den tatt av millitæret for å forske på pest og taktikk; en versjon, ZAX 1.2, blir bygget for West TekNevnt i en samtale med ZAX i Fallout. * Desember: Som ett utropstegn for å markere slutten på ett veldig dårlig år, sprenger terrorister en atombombe i Tel Aviv, og jevner byen med bakken. 2054 * Januar: Begrenset atomhandling i Midtøsten øker frykten gjennom verden. * I lys av konflikten mellom Europa og Midtøsten, samt pesten, starter Amerika offisielt Project Safehouse. Prosjektet er ment for å utvikle ly, såkalte hvelv, for befolkningen i tilfelle man får en atomkrig eller nok en pest. Konstruksjon begynner sent i 2054, og fortsetter raskt, takket være utviklinger innen byggteknologi. 2055 * West Tek Research Facility begynner å jobbe på et virus som skal ta knekken på New Plague. Deres forskning og nære bånd til regjeringen fører til at de blir valgt til Pan-Immunity Virion Project tjue år senere, samt Power Infantry Armor og senere forskning. * ZAX 1.2 blir brakt inn for å regulere tilstandene i West Tek. Det er ikke en del av Vault-Tect softwaren, så den har ingen ordre om å beskytte menneskeheten om bomber faller. I mellomtiden kalkulerer den data og spiller sjakk med forskerene. Mange forskere påstår at ZAX er en "big ol' cheater" (stor juksepave). 2059 * Anchorage Front Line blir grunnlagt, da Amerika øker antallet millitære styrker i Alaska for å beskytte oljekildene sine. Anchorage Front Line skaper spenning i Amerika og Canada, da Amerika prøver å presse Canada til å la millitært personell fra Amerika vokte oljerørene i Alaska. * Den første kunstig intelligens blir født. Grunnet begrensing av minne, blir utviklingen snart stanset. Utviklingen brøyter vei forfremtidig forskning på A.I. i laboratorier gjennom Amerika. 2060 * Omtrent all gatetrafikk i verden stanser. Drivstoff blir fot verdifult til å sløse på kjøretøy, så det blir utforsket innen alternativer - elektriske og fusionbilder begynner å bli utviklet, men fabrikker kan kun lage ett begrenset antall om de må spare bensin. Den amerikanske økonomien ligger på grensen til å gå konkurs. Trykket på forskning innen fusion blir trappet opp. * Krigen i Midtøsten stopper opp da oljefeltene i Midtøsten går tomme. Det er ikke lenger noe mål i krigen, og begge sidene er omtrent redusert til ruiner. * European Commonwealth oppløses til en kranglende nasjonsstater, som sloss over de gjenværende ressurseneNevnt i Fallout introen, dato kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible. 2062 * Til tross for karantenen, fortsetter New Plague å spre seg, noe som fører til at den nasjonale paranoiaen vokser. * Mange mormonske menigheter samles for å kjøpe plasser i Vault 70, som ligger i Salt Lake City, Utah.New Canaan design dokument for Van Buren. 2063 * August: Byggingen av Hvelv blir ferdiggjort, med unntak av Vault 13, som nettop har begynt. Byggingen ser ut til å bli plaget med ufattelig mange problemer.Nevnt i Fallout manualen. * Dr. Willem Clark en fremragende kjernefysiker i hans dager, blir satt til å styre alle vitenskapelige forsøk på Reservation. Oberst Green, en karrieresoldat i den amerikanske hæren, blir satt til å styre sikkerheten. 2065 * Juni: På grunn av enorme krav på elektrisitet fra en befolkning på over 17 millioner, går en atomreaktor i New York City til Superkritisk status i løpet av sommeren 2065, som nesten fører til nedsmelting. Etter en nær-katastrofe, blir energisparing satt i effekt. OOOg man bruker navnet "Hot Summer" for å referere til denne hendelsen. * August: Økende trang for mobilisering innen det amerikanske mekaniserte kavaleriet leder til at millitæret fokuserer på å lage en menneske-basert tanks - Power Armor. * 2065 - 2067: Forskningen på Power Armor vokser og flere prototyper blir utviklet, hvorav mange viser seg å være ubrukelige i felten. Disse prototypene brøyter veien for videre utvikling innen millitære, bygge- og fusjonsteknologi. * Reservation får i ordre å utforske og produsere kjernefysiske raketter som kan bli skutt fra en platform som går rundt planeten. 2066 * Vår: Da oljeressursene tørker opp i hele verden, fører Kinas avhengighet av fossile brennstoff til en energikrise i landet. Kina ligger på grensen til kollaps, og blir mer aggresive i sine handelsavtaler med Amerika. Da Amerika viser seg uvillige til å eksportere olje til Kina begynner samtaler mellom Kina og Amerika å bryte sammen. * Sommer: Avsløring av den første, ubearbeidete fusjonscellen strør salt i såret for forholdet mellom Amerika og Kina. Innretninger som skal bruke cellene begynner å bli laget. Innlemming av fusjonskraft inn i Amerikas infrastruktur begynne, men prosessen blir for treig for å bringe elektrisitet til de regionene som trengte det. Nesten elleve år senere, hadde kun få seksjoner i Amerika fusjonskraft. * Vinter: Under vinteren 2066 invaderte Kina Alaska. Anchorage Front Line blir en skikkelig slagmark.Så vidt nevnt i Fallout introen, uten dato. Dato er kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible''Denne datoen for den kinesiske invasjonen av Alaska kommer fra Chris Avellones tidslinje. Ifølge holodisken Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, som Avellone sier er non-canon, ettersom den ble endret av Sierra Army Depot, hendte dette den 10. oktober 2077 * Vinter: Som et tegn på den økende spenningen mellom de to landene, nekter Canada å la amerikanske tropper gå på kanadisk jord, eller la amerikanske fly fly gjennom kanadisk luftrom. Spenning mellom Amerika og Canada stiger, men Canada trekker seg snart tilbake, og lar amerikanske tropper passere gjennom Canada. Dette dekker scnene for den Canadiske Tilføyelsen i 2076.Så vidt nevnt i introen av ''Fallout men uten dato. Datoen er kun nevnt i tidslinjen i Fallout Bible * U.S. Navy Missile Cruise U.S.S. Ebon Atoll blir ved et uhell senket av U.S. Navy Submarine U.S.S. Interference under Anchorage kampanjen. Interference mistok Ebon Atoll for et fiendtlig fartøy, og skjøt det med et kjernefysisk stritshode, og drepte umiddelbart alle om bord. Det er en av de værste krisene i den amerikanske marinen siden WWII. * Rasjonering av ressurser i Denver skaper opptøyer. Midtvesten i Amerika og Mexico får matmangel, og kunne ikke lenger supplere Denver med den maten de trengte. Matopptøyer oppstår. Garden blir kallt inDenver design dokument for Van Buren. * Poseidon Energy stenger den ueffektive og farlige Eagle Rock, ettersom de har bedre ting å bruke penger på. De selger minene til staten. 2067 * Den første T-54d Power Armor blir tatt i bruk i Alaska. Mens den manglare mobiliteten som man finner i fremtidige versjoner, er denne Power Armoren utrolig effektiv mot kinesiske tanks og infanteri. Muligheten til å bære tungt artilleri er en viktig nøkkel til seier i lokaliserte konflikter, og det har muligheten til å ødelegge hele byer uten å sette bæreren i fare. Kina prøver å forte seg i å lage en egen versjon, men ligger mange år bak Amerika. * Senator Todd Peterson velger å bygge en hemmelig bunkers for ham selv og familien om krig bryter ut. Senator Peterson er en rik man i sin egen rett, men mangler pengene til et slikt prosjekt. Gjennom hemmelige handler med Poseidon Oil og en hemmelig del av staten, kjent kun som Enclave, blir den endelige støtten for prosjektet anskaffet. Et byggeområde blir valgt i de sørlige delene av Colorado, og arbeid blir påbegynt. * Mr. Garnow blir født i Denver. * Innen dette året kan man finne en Nuka-Colamaskin på omtrent hvert eneste gatehjørne i Amerika. 2069 * Canada begynner å føle presset fra det amerikanske millitæret mens Amerika trekker på canadiske ressurser for krigen. Store deler av tømmerfelt blir ødelagt, og andre ressurser i Canada blir trukket til bristepunktet. Mange amerikanere refererer nå til canada som Little America, og Canadiske protester er uhørte. * Mars: Vault 13 er endelig ferdig - det er det siste hvelvet, og drillingen begynner.Nevnt i manualen for Fallout . 2070 *Den første fusjonsdrevne bilen fra Chryslus Motors blir utviklet. Den var stor og typisk amerikansk, og de får modellene hadde høy pris, men ble utsolgt i løpet av dager. Mange Chryslusfabrikker har siden blitt endret til fabrikker som lager utstyr til millitæret. 2072 * Den økende forespørselen etter canadiske ressurser skaper protester og opptøyer i flere canadiske byer. Et forsøk på sabotasje mot oljerørene i Alaska er eneste grunnen millitæret trenger for å begynne tilslutningen av Canada, som allerede hadde begynt i 2067. * 3. juni: Canada er helt tilsluttet til Amerika.Lasteskjerm for Fallout 3. * Ferdige B.O.M.B. raketter er sendt til forskellige romsentre rundt Amerika så de kan bli ført ut i verdensrommet og bli innstallert i B.O.M.B. satelittene. Prosessen er treig, men blir utført ganske regelmessig. 2073 * August: Ballistic Orbital Missile Base, eller B.O.M.B.-001, blir ferdig og er delvis funksjonell (for sikkerhets- og vedlikeholdsrobotter) og bruker en midlertidig generator ombord. Det eneste basen trenger er kodene som skal avfyre rakettene, som blir skrevet inn manuelt, og hovedreaktorenBloomfield Space Center design dokument for Van Buren. * 15. september: Mens Kina blir enda mer aggresive med bruken av biologiske våpen, føler den amerikanske regjeringen at det ble nødvendig med motforetak. Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) blir offisielt grunnlagt og planer blir lagt angående eksperimenter på WestTeks fasiliteter i Sør-CaliforniaFEV Research holodisk i Fallout. 2074 * Forhandlinger mellom Amerika og andre verdensmakter kommer til en dramatisk slutt, da presidenten avslutter oljeforhandlinger med de andre verdensmakter. Etter en veldig opphetet debatt, storme tpresidenten ut av møtet mens han erklærte at den siste kjente kilden for olje vil bli brukt kun av Amerika, og Amerika ville ikke selge eller bytte olje til utenforstående. * I motsetning til at de sa at de skulle ta Alaska tilbake fra Den Røde Arme, sendes American Power Armor units, infanteri og mekaniserte divisjoner til Kina, hvor de ender opp med å sitte fast på hovedlandet, og dermed bruker mer av de allerede krympende ressursene Amerika harDenne informasjonen er hentet fra tidslinjen i Chris Avellone sin Fallout Bible. I følge Sierra Depot GNN Transcript holodisken, som Avellone sier er non-canon, skjedde dette den 22. oktober 2077. * Regjeringen gir ordre om å dumpe radioaktivt avfall i de lavere minene i Eagle Rock. Enclave politikere sikrer en kontrakt for Poseidon Energy, som lar dem utvikle og bruke deres AGRICOLA robotter i operasjonen med dumpingen. Ikke overraskende, så viser det seg at AGRICOLA labben også er en ganske god bunkers. * Juli: Det nye Bloomfield Space Center blir ferdiglaget. Fasilitetens første oppgave er å gjøre ferdig romrakettet Hermes-13 for å fly til B.O.M.B.-001 (det egentlige oppdraget var en tur til Mars, men ordrene ble endret). Oppdraget gikk ut på at mannskate skulle lever og installere basens hovedreaktor, sette inn utskytelses ordre, sjekke etter sikkerhetsnett og protokoller, og inspisere stasjonen. 2075 * AIen Skynet i Sierra Army Depot blir klar over at en eksisterer. * RobCo Industries skaffer seg copyright på Unified Operating System. Dette systemet er brukt for å opperere Robco terminalene. Copyrighten blir fornyet for hvert av de to neste åreneNevnt i terminalene i Fallout 3. * 21. mars: PVP eksperimenter fortsetter på West Tek med ladning 10-011, etter den suksessfulle testingen av viruset på en-cellede organismer. Eksperimenter på planteceller blir utsatt. Pan-Immunity Virion får det nye navnet FEV - Forced Evolutionary VirusFEV Experiment Disk i Fallout. * 9. mai: Eksperimenter på FEV fortsetter hos West Tek med ladning 10-011, etter den suksessfulle testingen på flatormer. Flatormene viser økning i størrelse, og høyere resistanse mot smitte. Eksperimenter med insekter har mindre suksess, og videre eksperimentering på insekter blir utsatt av Major Barnett. * 30. juni: Eksperimenter på FEV fortsetter hos West Tek med ladning 10-011, med hvite mus som forsøksemne. Økt størrelse, muskeltetthet og intelligens blir notert. * 9. november: Eksperimentering av FEV (ladning 10-011) på kaniner blir ferdiggjort. Økt størrelse, intelligens og aggresivitet blir notert. Det viser seg at det ikke var enkelt å avgjøre om flatormene i tidligere forsøk ble sintere og mer voldelige en vanlig. Man kan ikke skylde på forskerene for denne feilen. 2076 * 3. januar: Et millitært lag under Colonel Spindels ledelse blir sent til West Tek utforskningsfasilitetene for å overvåke eksperimentene for nasjonens sikkerhet. Kaptein Roger Maxson (John Maxson, High Elder i Brotherhood of Steel i 2161, sin bestefar) er blandt personalet. * 12. januar: "Splicing" i flere nye gensekvenser i deres testvirus, og hunder blir infisert med ladning 11-101a hos West Tek. Man merker økt styrke, men ikke økt intelligens. Forsøk på vaskebjørner ble utfrt, med ladning 11-011. Samme resultater ble merket, men flere rømningsforsøk med de infiserte vaskebjørnene førte til at Major Barnett terminerte flykten, og dyrene. To par vaskebjørn blir ikke funnet. **''Merk: Scott Campbell og Brian Freyermuth ville at disse vaskebjørnene skulle danne ett intelligent dyresamfunn Nord-vest for Glow, kalt "Burrows". Dette ble aldri lagt til.'' * Januar: Amerikas tilføyelse av Canada er fullført. Canadiske protestanter og opprørere blir skutt, og oljerøret gjennom Alaska svermer med amerikansk millitært personell. Bilder av handlingene kommer til Amerika, noe som fører til flere protester og opprør. * 15. april: Når alle tester og studier er ferdige på prøvedyrene, blir alle hundene fra ladning 11-101a hos West Tek terminert, fra en sikker avstand. * Juni: En prototype av Power Armor blir ferdig, og resulterer i T-51b Power Armoren. Dette er toppen av Power Armor teknologi før the Great War. Mange soldater blir sendt til Kina, og begynner å jobbe seg vei gjennom de kinesiske styrkene. Kinesiske ressurser er utnyttet til bristepunktet, og forsyningslinjene Kina har fra tilføyede land begynner å bryte sammen. * Juli: Flotation Homes and Seaweed boken blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. * August: Mat- og energiopptøyer begynner i de store byene gjennom Amerika. Millitære enheter blir sendt til byer innen Amerika for å roe ned opptøyene, og mange midlertidige fengsler blir bygd. Krisestatus blir annonsert, og martial law blir innført like etter. * August:Hermes-13 & og 14''rakettene blir ferdige og påventer endelig pengestøtte og ordrene om å avfyres. * Oktober: Produksjon av B.O.M.B. atombomber blir satt på pause på grunn av kutt i budsjettet. Reservasjonen blir satt på reserve. * Oktober: På grunn av de seriøste hendelsene i verden og trusselen om en atomkrig, blir ''Hermes rakettenes avfyring utsatt mens pengestøtten heller blir sendt til utvikling av teknologien i hvelvene. Utskytningen blir satt til 2077. * 4. oktober: Fem sjimpanser blir infisert med ladning 11-111 hos West Tek. Det er den mest suksessfulle testen til dato, og vekst og immuniteter i sjimpansene overgår resultatene i alle andre forsøk til dato. Millitæret sikler praktiskt talt over resultatet. Planer om å teste en liten karantineby i Nord-Amerika blir hold hemmelige, og byggingen av Mariposa Military Base blir fremskyndet i vent på flyttingen av West Tek prosjektet, til en sted hvor det er millitær overvåkning. * November: Personnel fra Enclave tar kontroll over Bloomfield Space Center og begynner å utforske og utvikle måter å omgjøre Hermes-13 til en rakett som kan transportere personnell av planeten vår. * Desember: Femtende utgave av Coping With Mr. Virus! blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. 2077 * New Plague kommer til Denver. Opprørere brenner ned store deler av byen i frykt for smitten, og sinnen mot hvordan de blir behandlet. Mange fikk panikk og rømte fra byen i bil, noe som førte til at motorveiene ble tette da biler gikk tom for drivstoff, og blokkerte veien for alle bak dem. . Januar * 7. januar: Major Barnett gir ordre om å flytte all forskning på FEV til den nylig ferdigstilte Maripose Military base, til tross for klager fra forskerlaget. * 10. januar: Alaska blir tatt tilbake, og Anchorage Front Line blir holdt av amerikanerene. * 22. januar: Power Armor blir brukt innenlands i Amerika for første gang, for å holde opptøyer og karantener under kontroll. Enheter som tidligere var i Kina og på Anchorage Front Line, sloss nå mo amerikanske borgere, hjemme. Det er flere opptøyer på grunn av matmangel, og mange sivile dør. Flere soldater deserterer fra millitæret, både i Canada og Amerika. De blir fanget, og sendt til millitærfengsler. Februar * Februar: Forskning på FEV blir kjent til verden gjennom ukjente kilder. Det oppstår protester i mange store byer og regjeringer verden rundt, og mange mener at Amerika er skyldig i New Plague. FEV blir sett på som trusselen den er, og styrker den allerede sterke spenningen. Verdens regjeringer er redde for hva Amerika holder på med. De spekulerer på hva som kan være grunnen til forskningen, alt fra å lage en supersoldat til å lage Hitlers herrerase, og de ender opp med å få panikk. Mars * Presidenten og Enclave trekker seg tilbake til avsidesliggende steder jorden rundt for å legge planer om krigens videre gang, mens de er klare for et atom- eller biologisk angrep fra Kina. *''Vault Dweller's Survival Guide'' blir utgitt av Vault-Tec. Juli * Mellom 10. juli og 23. oktober blir Sierra Army Depot evakuert. August * En eller annen gang før 15. august, begynner general Constantine Chase, helten fra Anchorage Reclamation, å teste en virtuell virkelighet, en simulering fra AR, på VSS Facility i Washington, D.C. September * 6. september: Teknikere på VSS Facility merker at General Chase gjør radikale, urealistiske endringer på Anchorage simulasjonen. De mener at Chase begynner å bli besatt av simulasjonen, og at han gradvis blir gal, men avstår fra å konfontrere ham med dette, fordi de er redde for å miste jobbene sine, og bli erstattet av millitært personell. Oktober * 10. oktober: Captain Roger Maxson og hans menner finner ut at forskerene på Maripose har brukt "millitære frivillige" (millitære fanger som ikke fikk hjernen fjernet for bruk i en Brain Bot), og bruker dem som forsøkskaniner i eksperimentene. Moralen på basen bryter sammen, og i lys av Colonel Robert Spindels mentale sammenbrudd, snur Maxons menn seg mot ham i søken for en lederCaptain Maxson's Diary holodisk i Fallout. * 13. oktober: Etter en avhørsel, henretter Maxson Robert Anderson, sjefen for forskerene. * 15. oktober: Colonel Spindel begår selvmord. Alle forskerene blir henrettet. * 20. oktober: Captain Roger Maxson, som nå kontrollerer Mariposa, erklærer seg selv som en desertør fra hæren via radio, men ingenting skjer. * 21. oktober: Maxson gir ordre til alle familiene som er stasjonert utenfor basen om at de skal flyttes inn i Mariposas fasiliteter. * 23. oktober: Nuka Cola Quantum blir utgitt til offentligheten bare timer før bombene blir sluppet. På grunn av den sene utgivelsen, blir Quantum sett på som en sjelden gjenstand. * 23. oktober: Great War: Bomber blir avfyrt, hvem som angrep først er ukjent. Man vet heller ikke om bombene km fra Kina eller Amerika. Andre land ser at rakette blir avfyrt, og sender deres egne fly ut, og skyter også sine egne raketter. Sirener blir slått på, men veldig få trekker seg tilbake til hvelvene, fordi de trr det er falsk alarm. Hvelvene blir forseglet. De neste to timene består stort sett av atombombing av jordens overflate. Effektene er mye verre en de fleste hadde trodd. Hele land blir slukt av flodbølger. * 23. oktober: Vault 12stenges aldri. Når folk finner ut at de andre hvelvene er forseglet, prøver folk i Bakersfield å presse seg inn i Vault 12 for å beskytte seg selv og sine familierVault 12 og innbyggerne blir sett i Fallout. * 23. oktober: West Teks forskningsfasiliteter blir truffet av raketter, som sprenger FEV tankene på nivå fire og fem, og slipper det ut i atmosfæren. FEV blir mutert av strålingen, og mister sine mutagene ferdigheter, men gjør senere ting vanskelig for MasterWest Tek fasilitetene blir sett som The Glow i Fallout. * 23. oktober: Mariposa Military Base overlever, og soldatene og forskerene på innsiden er beskyttet fra strålingen og FEV som nå befinner seg i wasteland. * 23. oktober: To forskere fra Poseidon er enda fanget i Eagle Rocks AGRICOLA lab. * 23. oktober: Alt personell fra Enclave forlater Bloomfield, enten for å spøpke dekning eller for å vedlike holde "hot spots". Underreaktoren skrus av. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001 og Hermes-13 & 14 blir helt glemt. * 25. oktober: På Mariposa, to dager snere, blir en speider i Power Armer (Platner) sent ut for å lese av strålingsnivået i atmosfæren. Han rapporterer ingen stor strålig i området rundt fasilitetet. * 27. oktober: Etter å ha begravd forskerene utenfor Maripose, lukke soldatene av millitærbasen, og går ut i ørkenen. De tar med seg forsyninger og våpendesign. Captain Maxson leder mennene sine og familiene til en regjeringsbunker på Lost Hills. (Denne hendelsen ble kalt for "Exodus", og de overlevende soldatene gikk videre til å grunnlegge Brotherhood of Steel.)Maxson Log holodisk i Fallout. ** Merk: Selv om Maxons poen i hans holodisk påpeker at sivilt personell (sansynligvis forskerenes familier eller andre sivile assosiert med det millitære) skulle være igjen på basen, er det uvisst om de gjorde dette. '' * 30. octoker: En uke etter krigen begynner svart regn å falle. Planter og dyr begynner å dø ut. November * November: Captain Maxson, hans menn og deres familier, ankommer bunkersen på Lost Hill noen få uker senere, og lider store tap på veien, inkludert Maxons kone (men ikke hans sønn i tenårene). Lost Hills bunkersen blir hovedkvarteret for de medlemmene av Brotherhood of Steel som Vault Dweller finner i Fallout 1. 2078 * Innbyggerene i Vault 87 blir lukket inne i lufttette kamre, og utsatt for FEV av hvelvets Overseer og hans sikkerhet, som simpelthen følger "planen" de ble gitt av Vault-Tec. Hvelvets befolkning blir transformert til super mutanterFallout 3 Official Game Guide. 2080 * De første effektene av stråling blir merket på de overlevende. Muteringer skjer både blandt mennesker og dyr. De som overlever muteringene er permanent endret. Nye arter blir praktiskt talt skapt over natten. 2081 * Etter fire år innestengt i AGRICOLA labben, dør en av de to forskerene fra Poseidon av naturlige sykdommer. 2082 * Etter mer en ett år, begår den andre Burham Springs forskeren selvmord. * Fem år etter the Great War, begynner noen aspekter i verden å roe seg. Strålings- og giftnivåer er enda for høye for at vanlige mennesker skal overleve. 2083 * Sommer: Byen Necropolis blir grunnlagt av de overlevende ghoulsene fra Vault 12 (og de amerikanske beboerene som flyktet til Bakersfield da bombene falt). 2084 * Vår: Set tar kontroll over Necropolis, og sloss til seg kontrollen fra en av de originale Overseerene. Overseeren fra Vault 12 nekter å la seg tape, og blir drevet nordover, og dermed ut av historien. 2085 * Den planlagte datoen da det amerikanske millitæret skulle bringe [Vertibird, et Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) fly, inn i service. 2087 * Etter at de fleste overleverene i Reservation dør av stråling, blir de få "heldige" som ikke har dødd omgjort til ghouls. Etter å ha tilbrakt de siste ti årene under bakken, kommer den endelig tilbake til overflatene. Tolv ghouls, inkludert Dr. Willem Clark, melder seg frivillige til å lete etter andre overlevende i Wasteland. 2088 * Av de tolv som meldte seg frivillige til å lete etter overlevende kom kun en tilbake til Reservation; Dr. Willem Clark. Han har, derimot, brakt med seg et par dusin andre ghouls som søker etter ly. 2089 * Etter å ha forklart fordommene mennesker kommer til å ha mor ghouls, erklærer ghoulsene i Reservation Dr. Willem Clark som deres leder. Willem sikrer denne plassen enda mer da han forklarer planene sine om en gang å gjøre ghoulsene de rette og ekte arvingene fra Promised Earth, og at å bli ghould faktiskt var det neste logiske steget i utviklingsprosessen. 2090 * Vault 29 åpnes. Harold (da menneske) begir seg ut for å bli rik som handelsmann, og reiser rundt mellom de overlevende koloniene i wasteland. 2091 * Vault 8 åpnes, og de bruker sin GECK til å lage et fertilt landskap for sin by. Dette blir til slutt Vault City. ** '''Merk:' Mens Lynette sier at byen ble grunnlagt for 120 år siden, som ville satt dette til rundt 2120, sier the Chosen One senere ate det er 70 år før Vault Dweller forlater Vault 13. Dette betyr sansynligvis at Fallout 2 egentlig skulle finne sted tidligere, men dialogfilen ble aldri fikset 2092 * LA Vault åpnes, Boneyard blir grunnlagt og trekker til seg overlevende. * Dr. Richard Moreaut blir utvist fra Vault City for mord. Omstendighetene rundt mordet er ukjente, men han endrer sitt etternavn til Grey, og setter kursen sørover. 2093 * The Hub blir grunnlagt av en mann som heter Angus, som setter opp leir rundt en skitten oase i ørkenen, og fortsetter ved å begynne å handle med andre bosettelser. 2096 * Harold stiger, og blir utnenvt karavannesjef i the Hub. Karavannen hans lider fra tid til annen av angrep fra wasteland, men Harolds karavanne overlever og vokser, til mutantangrepene begyne et par år senere. 2097 * John Maxson, den fremtidige High Elder for Brotherhood of Steel i Fallout 1, blir født. * En mann ved navn Jonathan Faust leder sin gruppe på omtrent 200 folk fra det overbefolkede Vault 15 inn til wastelandet på utsiden. De blir senere en raiderbande som kaller seg for the VipersViper designdokument av Scott Campbell, fra Fallout Bible #6. 2101 * Ovverseeren i Vault City pensjoneres og the Council of Citizens blir grunnlagt. The Council utpeker First CitizenNevnt i en samtale med Lynette i Fallout 2. 2102 * 22. mai: Antallet mutantangrep på Harolds karavanne fører til at han finansierer ett av de først eventyrspartiene i Fallout, for å finne ut hvor mutantene kommer fra. Han snakker med en forsker og doktor i the Hub, en mann som heter Grey, og de to bestemmer seg for å slå seg sammen. * 23. juni: Richard Greys Ekspedisjon (inkludert Harold) finner Mariposa Military base og Ekspedisjonen blir spredd og slått av mutanter på basen. Grey blir slått inn i en av tankene som inneholde FEC av en robotisk arm, og Harold blir slått i svime, og våkner senere opp midt i wasteland. * 27. juni: Harold, som allerede har begynt å mutere, blir funnet av handelsmenn og fraktet tilbake til the Hub. Hans tidligere karavannepartnere og ansatte forlater ham på grunn av hans tilstand, og han er snart alene. * Juli: Richard Grey, nå forferdelig mutert av viruset, kravler ut fra tanken, dekt med FEV og med utrolig smerter. Han klarer så vidt å tenke eller å ta til seg omgivelsene, men kravler inn i kontrollrommet, hvor han begynner sin audiologg. Han svever inn og ut av svime, noen ganger i dager eller uker om gangen. * Juli - November: Richard Grey begyner å venne seg til tilstanden sin, og begynner sine første teste på dyr ved å utsette dem for FEV. Disse eksperimentene og hansøkende årvåkenhet legger grunnlaget for hans planer om the Unity og hans herrerase. Han tar navner "The Master".. * November. Det første menneskelige offeret vandrer inn i Mariposa, og Grey konsumerer ham. * Desember: Grey fortsetter eksperimentene sine på vandrere som går inn i Mariposa, men uten suksess. Skapelsene har mange feil (på grunn at strålingen i kroppen), noe som gjør dem store men utrolig dumme, og Grey konsumerer dem istedenfor å la dem leve. 2103 * Januar: The Master finner ut problemer med påvirkningen av stråling på mutasjonene hans, og han begynner å velge sine prøvekaniner med større forsiktighet. Den første klassiske supermutanten blir født. Han påbegynner sine planer om å bygge an armé. * 2103 - 2130: Gjennom denne perioden fortsetter the Master å samle prøvekaniner, både frivillige og ufrivillige, fra mennesker i nærheten. The Great Winter of 2130 og mangelen på menneskelige prøvekaniner gjør at prosessen med å lage en armé tar lengre tid, og er mer utfordrende. 2120 * Angus styrer en enda voksende Hub og erklærer seg selv som guvernør. 2125 * The Vipers sitt forsøk på å raide the Hub blir stoppet nesten alene av Angus. Angus sitt forslag fører til at the Vipers trekker seg tilbake nordover * Vinter: Angus blir myrdet. The Hub blir kastet inn i kaos. 2126 * En samling handelsmenn tar over vanntårnet i the Hub. De krever at alle som vil ha vann må betale en pris. Dette betyr begynnelsen på Great Merchant Wars. * 2126-2128: The Great Merchant Wars blir utkjempet, vannhandlerene stenger byen, men er underlegne i tall. 2127 * Vault 101s originale Overseer dør etter å ha opplært noen til å fortsette hans arbeid. 2128 * En mann som heter Roy Greene (Justin Greenes bestefar), skaper fred i the Hub, og forhandler frem til en bosetning. The Hubs Central Council blir grunnlagt, bestående av to representanter fra hvert karavannekompani. 2130 * The Great Winter skjer. 2131 * 2131 - 2135: The Master begynner å gi ordre til supermutantene sine om å samle mennesker fra karavannene. I flere år forsvant karavanner, noe som ble skyldt på monstre i ørkenen, og selv når bortførelsene begynte å skje på karavanner fra the Hub, fikk deathclaws skylden. Hæren med supermutanter vokser. 2134 * En fraksjon innenfor the Brotherhood of Steel ledet av Sersjant Dennis Allen vokser i styrke, og de presser the Elders til å la dem utforske den sør-østre delen av the Glow for gjenstander. The Elders nekter, noe som fører til at Allen og gruppen hans forlater BoS, og tar med seg teknologi og våpen. * Et lite team under Sersjan Dennis Allens ledelse kommer seg til West Teks forskningsfasiliteter, i søken på teknologiske gjenstander. De ankommer her tyve dager senere, og blir straks revet i filler av West Teks automatiske forsvarssystem. En skadet Allen trekker til seg strålingsskader gjennom ett hull i drakten hans. Før han dør logger han alt som har skjedd på ekspedisjonen på en holodisk, før han forlater verden og slår seg sammen med the Brotherhood i himmelen. 2135 * Elder Roger Maxson dør av kreft, og khans sønn, allerede en sterk, kjent soldat, tar opp rolen som "General" (Elder) innen the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson blir et medlem av the Paladins, og viser stort talent som soldat. * The Jackals taper en stor kamp mot de rivaliserende raiderene i The Khans, og overlevende blir presset lenger øst. 2137 * The Master begynner å masseprodusere supermutanter. Kun omtrent ett av fem forsøk blir suksessfulle, og av disse suksessene, er det kun halvparten som klarer seg lenke nok til å bli med hæren, som da kalles for the Unity. 2140 * Decker danner Underground i the Hub, og begynner å trekke i snorer. 2141 * Vår: Vault 15 blir åpnet. * Vault Dweller blir født. **''Dette vil variere etter spillerens alder i Fallout 1.'' * Vinter: Raidere begynner å dannes i regionen da det begynner å bli mangel på mat. The Khans og The Vipers begynner å terrorisere lokale bosetninger. 2142 * Vår: Shady Sandsblir grunnlagt, og en vegg blir satt opp for å beskytte bosetningen mot raidere. 2145 * Aradesh sin datter, Tandi, blir født. 2150 * Rundt begynnelsen av 2150-tallet kommer the Vipers seg etter nederlaget mot Angus på the Hub. De vokser ved bruk av fangede slaver og karavannesjåførere, og begynner å sette ned en base i badlands nord for the Hub (og sør for the Lost Hills Bunker). De blir drevet av et religiøst driv (og trangen for å skaffe støtte til deres mye høyere antall soldater og disipler), og begynner å raide oftere en før, noe som skaffer dem oppmerksomheten til Brotherhood of Steel. 2152 * Mens deres innflytelse sakte sprer seg gjennom wasteland, finner the Master mennesker, dommedagsprofeter, og istedenfor å dyppe dem i tankene, krever han deres lydighet som spioner - deres leder er en mann som heter Morpheus, et tidligere medlem av en gjeng som het the Rippers, og han love sine etterfølgere til the Master. Morpheus og hans kultister danner den fremtidige kjernen for the Children of the Cathedral. 2155 * The Brotherhood sender ut et par skvadroner med speidere som skal spore opp the Vipers - det er mer en treningsøvelse utført av John Maxsons fat, ettersom at the Brotherhood er overbevist om at en liten gruppe i Power Armo ville være nok til å takle en gruppe raidere, uansett hvor stor gruppen er. En skvadron, ledet av Maxson, finner the Vipers. Han forventer at the Vipers kommer til å splittes og stikke av, men han glemmer at de er religiøse fanatikere, samt deres forgiftede våpen. Han blir snirtet av en pil mens han har hjelmen av, og dør innen timer. John Maxson tar opp jobben som Elder, og Rhombus blir den nye lederen for the Paladins. * The Paladins, som nå er under Rhombus sin ledelse, begynner en stor kampanje mot the Vipers, og sporer dem ned og utsletter nesten alle deres medlemmer innen en måned. Noen Vipers greier å stikke av mot nord og øst, inn i fjellene. **'Merk:' Ifølge Chris Avellones Fallout Bible #6, hørte man aldri fra the Vipers igjen. Det ble muligens lagt til der fordi de ikke nevnes i det siste spillet, men passe ikke med Fallout 1, hvor the Vipers blir nevnt av flere figurer (Ian, Aradesh, Killian) som sier de enda finnes. De overlevende fra the Vipers må derfor enda ha vært aktive i California frem til i det minste 2161. * 2155-2156: Etter å tatt en karavanne med vault dwellers til fange, finner the Master ut hvor Boneyard Vault ligger, som senere blir stedet hvor the Cathedral ligger. Han tar til fange beboerene og setter opp en opperasjonsbase her, og de menneskelige kultistene beggyner å bruke hvelvet som en base. Inni hvelvet begynner the Master å sende ut patruljer til de andre hvelvene for å finne dem. 2156 * The Master ser fordelene i å grunnlegge en velvillig "religion" (the Children of the Cathedral), og bruker dem som spioner i bosetninger i hele wasteland. Misjonærer fra the Children of the Cathedral sprer seg sakte gjennom the wasteland, og fungerer som Morpheus og the Master sine øyne og ører.. 2157 * The Master finner ut hvor Bakersfield Vault, Vault 12, ligger, og sender en samling supermutanter dit for å ta over hvelvet. Mange ghouls blir brukket som pinner under angrepet, og Set greier til slutt å snakke med supermutantene, og forklarer at ghoulsene er hvelvets overlevende, de som supermutantene er etter. Supermutantene, da sinte etter å ikke ha funnet et skikkelig hvelv, setter opp en liten utpost i vannskuret, for å følge med på innbyggerene og Set sitt samarbeid i den kommende krigen. 2159 * Zimmerman ansetter en bande leiesoldater kjent som the Regulators som skal hjelpe med å beskytte Adytum fra deathclaws og angrep fra raidereNevnt i en samtale med Gabriel, lederen i Fallout 1 2161 * Oktober: En patrulje fra Brotherhood of Steel kommer over en død supermutant i badlands. De tar med liket tilbake til the Scribes, hvor head Scribe Vree begynner å eksaminere supermutanten. * 5. desember, 07:21: Fallout 1 Begynner: Vault Dweller blir sendt ut av Vault 13 for å finne en erstatning for vannchipen. * 15. desember: Vault Dweller finner Shady Sands, hvor han møter tandi, og Ian, som blir med Vault Dweller i søkenen etter vannchipen. * 30. desember: Vault Dweller rekrutterer Dogmet i Junktown. 2162 * 4. januar: Vault Dweller besøker Scrapheap * 5. januar: Noen begynner å stjele vann fra lageret i Vault 13. * 17. januar: Vault Dweller når the Hub og forhandler med Vannforhandlerene om å lever vann til Vault 13, og skaffer hvelvet litt mer tid. * Februar: Vault Dweller finner en vannchip i Necropolis. Ianblir drept av en supermutant, og blir redusert til slagg, noe som setter en stopper for hans tendens til å skyte Vault Dweller i ryggen med SMGen sin. * 23. februar: Children of the Cathedral sender deres doktor til Junktown * Mars: En hær av supermutanter angriper [[Necropolis, og dreper mange av byens beboere. * Mars: Vault Dweller overvinner the Master. * 20. april: Vault Dweller ødelegger the Mariposa Military base. Dogmeat, som er fargeblind, kjenner ikke en et kraftfelt, og stormer like inn i det, noe som fører til hans død. * 10. mai: Fallout 1 Slutter: Vault Dweller kommer tilbake til Vault 13, hvor han blir fortalt at han er en helt, men må forlate." Noen medlemmer av hvelvet (ledet av Lydia, lederen for "return to the surface" gruppen, og inkludert hennes støttepersoner, Theresa og Lyle) følger snart etter. * 12. mai: Vault Dweller fjerne sin Vault suit, og fra denne dagen og fremover tar han den aldri på seg igjen. * 10. juli: Vault Dweller setter nesen nordover med en liten gruppe vault-dwellere og wastelandere og grunnlegger den lille byen Arroyo. 2167 * 18. august: Byggingen av Arroyo blir ferdigstilt. 2185 * Sommer: Ved fullmåne, møtes Supermutant Marcus og Brotherhood of Steel paladin Jacob mange mil sørvest for Broken Hills, og begynner å slå og skyte på hverandre i et par dager. Etter hvert gir de begge opp, ettersom de ikke kan få et overtak på den andre. De to begynner å reise sammen, mens de hele tiden argumenter om Master og BoS doktrine, og om the Master virkelig kan koble seg til the Cathedral sin hovedcomputer. * Høst: Marcus og Jacob, sammen med en samling av ghoul, mennesker og supermutanter, grunnlegger samfunnet Broken Hills. 2186 * Vår: Jacob sier hade til Marcus, og reiser deretter til ukjente steder. * New California Republicblir grunnlagt, og et råd blir det styrende organ. 2188 * 2. oktober: Vault Dweller får en datter (som blir the Elder i Fallout 2). 2195 * Chris Avellone blir borgermester i Springfield. 2196 * Tandi blir enstemmig valgt som President of NCR av rådet i NCR. Som forventet, fortsetter hun med å gjøre en fantastisk jobb. 2197 * Fallout Tactics begynner. En skvadron fra Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel blir sent for å frigjøre landsbyen Brahmin Wood fra raidere''Fallout Tactics. 2198 * Enclave jobber på varierte nye teknologier, inkluder variasjoner av Power Armor. Ingen av disse er noen særlig forbedring fra den vanlige gamle Power Armoren, og noen er egentlig dårligere. * The Midwestern Brotherhood ødelegger the Calculator, Vault 0 sin gale Ai, og slår dermed hans robotiske armé (' antatt slutt på''' Fallout Tactics ). *Etter flere år med å prøve den "naturlige" måten, finner ghoulene ut at de virkelig er sterile. Dr. Willem Clark og Dr. Sebastian begynner å legge en plan for ghouler å fremavle. 2201 * Joseph Dodge blir fødtHoover Dam design dokument for Van Buren. 2202 * Owyn Lyons blir født i Lost Hills. 2208 * 16. januar: Etter å ha skrevet sine memoarer, forsvinner Vault Dweller fra Arroyo og blir antatt død. Vault Dweller etterlater seg sin Vault Suit, brettet på sengen. Noen sier at han ble tatt med av himmelåndene, andre sier at han følte det var på tide å flytte på seg, og la the Elders styre Arroyo mot sin skjebne. ** Merk: Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel tar sted en stund etter denne datoen. * 2. februar: The One-Moon (Måned) Cycle av sørging for Vault Dweller avsluttes, og aktiviteter i Arroyo begynner å returnere til normalen. * 2. februar: Endelig trening av Vault Dweller sin datter for rollen som landsbyen Elder begynner. Hun går gjennom store mengder fysisk trening og opplæring i diverse vitenskaper, matte og, så klart, våpenferdigheter. 2209 * Ailis McLafferty blir født. 2210 * 31. januar: Vault Dweller sin datter tar sin mystiske test, en nøkkelingrediens som er verdt flere potter med hallusinogene planter fra Hakunin sin hage. Hun styrer hansken i Temple of Trials, og bruker sin sjarm til å komme seg gjennom de fleste testene etter håndvåpenet hennes låser seg (og blir ødelagt) på det første nivået. Hun gir fra seg flere kritikker mot prøve, som resulterer i mange revisjoner. ** Merk: Det ødelagte håndvåpenet er det du ser på bordet hennes under åpningnssekvensen i Fallout 2. * 2. februar: Vault Dweller sin datter får rollen som Village Elder. Hun styrer med en stø hånd, og hennes visdom blir satt stor pris på. 2211 * Frank Horrigan blir født. 2215 * 1. august: Kongressmann Dick Richardson stiger til makten i Enclave, hjulpet av presset fra hans far, President Richardson. * Under Presidentens ordre, begynner forskere i Enclave å jobbe på en oppgradert versjon av Power Armor. Mange prottyper blir utviklet og testet. 2220 * 5. mars: Kongressmann Richard "Dick" Richardson blir valgt til president for den første av fem terminer, gjennom hjelp og politisk press fra hans far (den tidligere President Richardson). * Oktober: Forskere i Enclave greier å utvikle en pålitelig versjon av Mark II Power Armor. Prototyperesultatene (og ulykkene, og eksplosjonene, og dødsfallene) er klassifiserte etter ordre fra den nye President Richardson, for moralens skyld. * Vic besøker Vault City. Ni måneder senere blir Valeria fødtNevnt i en samtale med Valerie. * Reservation begynner å kjøppe menneskeslave fra de forskjellige stammene i regionen. Ghoulene bytter våpen som de lager i minene under bakken mot friske mennesker. De friskeste blir brukt i eksperimenter for å føde nye ghouler, mens resten blir satt til arbeid til de dør av utmattelse og sykdom. 2221 * 23. mars: The "Chosen One", Vault Dweller sitt barnebarn, blir født. Faren står ikke i stammearkivet. Grunnen for dette er ikke kjent, men the Elder kan muligens bare ha vært flau. * Mister Burke blir født. Nøyaktig dato er ukjent. 2227 * Mr. Moriarty ankommer Amerika fra Irland. Samme året blir hans sønn, Colin Moriarty, født * Juli: etter flere år med forskning of forsøk, greier Dr. Sebastian å lage et Born Ghoul i the Reservation. Den menneskelige verten, som alle de før ham, dør under fødselen (verten kan være både kvinne og man)Reservation design dokument for Van Buren. * August: Det første suksessfulle Born Ghoul. På grunn av den radioaktive kjemien i en ghoul, vokser den første Born Ghoul kjapt til å bli voksen, innen en måned. Den får navnet Measles, på grunn av hans store, svulmende kjertlene i kjeven hans. Kun tre andre Born Ghouls vil bli født mellom dette året og 2253. Eksperimentene har en suksessrate på kun 2 %. 2228 * Ghoulene i Capital Wasteland blir presset under bakken av fiendtlige mutanter og mennesker, og danner UnderworldWinthrop sine dialoger i Fallout 3. 2231 * Melchior sin sønn blir født. * Jeremy Maxson, High Elder i Brotherhood of Steel]] bestemmer at det var på tide å utvide BoS mot øst. Han sender en ekspedisjon bestående av fem paladiner for å bekrefte beliggenheten for Peterson's Bunker. Ekspedisjonslederen, Andrea Brixley, finner bunkersen, slår av sikkerheten og åpner den for beboelse. I over et tiår utforsker hun, sammen med sine partnere, østen, og danner forhold med mange av stammene som befinner seg i dette området. 2232 * Leonard Boyarsky blir utvist fra Vault City. 2235 * Enclave eksperimenterer på deathclaw, og prøver å lage en spesiell type "soldat".. * Mens det allerede var et lite antall ghouler i området som snart skulle bli kalt for Gecko, vokser befolkningstallet og byen Gecko blir grunnlagt. Det nye ghoulene har med seg teknologi og kunnskap, og kraftverket i Gecko blir aktivt senere samme år. Vault City begynner å se på sine nye naboer med økende bekymring. 2236 * 20. juli: Spiedere fra Enclavefinner restene av Mariposa Military Base, og finner det delvis pødelagt (av Vault Dweller, på slutten av Fallout 1). * Juli - August: Forskere og et kjemisk korps fra Enclave søker restene av Mariposa, mens angrepsskvadronen saumfarer ørkenen etter slaver de kan bruke for å grave gjennom millitærbasen og finne frem til FEV Tankene. En av skvadronene har en soldat som het Frank Horrigan, 25 år gammel, og som nylig ble tatt av Presidentens secret service for å få litt tid i wasteland. * August: Melchior blir tatt til fange av en patrulje fra Enclave, og blir en del av slavene som driver utgraving på Mariposa. * September: Konstruksjonsarbeidere fra Enclave og supermutanter som er slaver begynner utgraving. De finner FEV, og muteringer begynne hos de menneskelige arbeiderene. Frank Horrigan kommer i kontakt med FEV og blir sent til Enclave sin lab for studie. * Oktober: Melchio begynner å mutere, men beholder sin intelligens og snarrådighet etter transformasjonen, noe som gjør ham til en ganske smart supermutant. Han innser at Enclave kommer til å drepe supermutantene når de har fått det de trenger, og begynner å gjemme våpen så mutantene kan forsvare seg når den tiden kommer, da Enclave vil kvitte seg med dem. * 2236 - 2238: Horrigan muteres gradvis etter å ha bli utsatt for FEV, og får etter hvert fysikken og den treige, dumme, enkle tankegangen en supermutant har. Han blir holdt tungt nerdopet, opperert på, og studert. Han er kun ved bevisthet over kortere perioder om gangen, og deretter fort bedøvet når blodbadet er over. 2237 * Januar: Enclave forlater millitærbasen etter å ha fått den informasjonen de ville ha, mens flere mutasjone oppstår, noe som fører til andre generasjons supermutanter. Enclave lar en eneste skvadron bli igjen for å kvitte seg med supermutantene, men mutantene, som bruker våpen de har stjålet under utgravingen, reduserer skvadronen til aske etter å lidd store tap. De gjenværende første og andre generasjons mutantslavene bestemmer seg for å bli i basen, og gruppen danner ett nytt samfunn. * Restene av Naval Research Institute fjerner alle Mirelurks fra vraket på et strandet hangarskip, som senere blir Rivet CityPinkertons dialog i Fallout 3. 2238 * Harold ankommer i Gecko, og (med mye hoderisting) gjør han sitt beste i å helpe ghoulene å drive atomkraftverket. * Utforskere fra NCP finner Eagle Rock, og finner kjapt ut at det er en kilde for energi og vann - men en farlig kilde. Innen ett år er minegravere fra NCR der, og mer kommer snart etter. Mange av dem er utstøtte fra andre samfunner. Byen Burham Springs blir grunnlagt av Trent Burham, en rik minehandlesmann fra NCR. 2239 * 23. januar: Enclave begynner å gå tom for tester på Frank Horrigan. Det blir foreslått at han blir brukt som en operativ i felten, og at han skal bli brukt i tester i wasteland, mot lokale befolkninger. * 27. mars: Frank Horrigan blir laget for rollen sin. En ny versjon av Power Armor bli lagd kun for å tilpasse hans masse, og han blir forseglet inni. Etter noen få horribelt suksessfulle felttester, blir Horrigan Enclave sin løsning på flere plagsomme problemer. * 25. april: Innvielsesmøte for Rivet City Council, da bestående av Horace Pinkerton, Annette Holmes og Brad Danvers, finner sted. Byen får offisielt sitt navn, Rivet CityRivet City Council Minutes, April 25, 2239 lapp i Fallout 3.